Finding our Rhythm
by RedBaronRanger
Summary: Through this ten-part story, Tarzan and Jane explore what it means to be husband and wife, both emotionally and physically. Read as they face untold dangers, question where their loyalties lie, and have steamy sexy times. Lemon? Lime? I don't know, but it's real thexual.


**Good day all! This is my first ever fanfiction after many years of reading, and I do hope you like it! Tarzan and Jane are respectively the property of Disney, and the author Edgar Rice Burroughs.**

 **This is an M-rated fic, so if you're not into the sexual stuff, turn away _ .  
You have been warned _ .  
Happy reading!**

Tarzan and Jane- Part one (For Granted)

She'd known it was the right decision from the very start; staying with him opened up a world of opportunities, and she was never one to turn those away. But it also closed many to her; the amount of luxuries she had taken for granted back in England and their absence was starting to take its toll on her.

Repairing Tarzan's parents' house had been first on her list- she'd tried to sleep under the stars like he did, but when the weather turned rainy she could not sleep outside where her minimal amounts of clothing could be damaged. After the house, her father and she had worked on finding reliable sources of vegetation, ranging from food to medication. They had mostly relied on the words of a famous biologist, in a book Jane's father had brought for light reading, in case any supplies ran low.

But Jane was heading towards their latest-and in her opinion greatest-achievement; an outdoor bathing station. Jane had found out the hard way that cleaning herself in any river most likely meant disturbing snakes, and removing water into a tub-like bowl resulted in many creatures visiting, resting, or bathing in it themselves.

So she came up with a better solution by making a mini waterfall for herself. Finding suitable parts for her idea was a little harder, but Tarzan was ever the helper, climbing through the trees for 3 days until he found a bundle of what matched her description. She had needed hollowed logs- not too big, but enough to allow a flow of water. The next was the hardest part- she had to sacrifice any stockings she had left, and stretch it over the catching end of the log, making a filter of sorts. After that she carefully placed the selected logs underneath a waterfall at a diagonal angle so as to collect more water. With a little vine and hard work, she soon had a mini-waterfall of her own, and she couldn't have been prouder.

Walking into the clearing, she reveled once again in its beauty; mostly untouched and unexplored by foreign hands, it still retained its wild edge, and she loved that. Luck was definitely on their side when they found a suitable waterfall so close to the house. Or perhaps that was careful planning done on Tarzan's parents' side, Jane thought.  
Quickly taking her clothes off yet placing them carefully on a strong branch nearby, she walked to her bathing station, took a deep breath, and stepped into it. The water splashed onto her from overhead, its surprisingly cold temperature making goose-pimples spread across her skin, and her nipples harden. A small price to pay, she thought; it was either this or swimming with venomous snakes.

Soon enough, her body was used to the temperature of the cold water, and with a sigh she started to clean harder to reach places. Lifting her arms up, she splashed water onto her underarms, and washed them with the aloe soap leaves they had grown. Rinsing them off, she then spread her buttocks, allowing the rushing water to pass through. She shivered at it, and gritted her teeth to stop from squealing.

A little ways up in the treetops were two big green eyes watching her. Tarzan had always done this, knowing he had to protect his mate from any danger. His presence had quickly become selfish, as watching Jane clean herself did strange things to him. He wasn't unaware; he knew what being her husband meant, and after a rather explanatory talk with Jane's father, it all clicked into place. He desired Jane, wanted her more, and loved her more than any other; and today he was set on pleasuring her, showing her what she meant to him.

Slowly climbing down the tree, he hoped not to startle her, yet after having to avoid almost everything in his path- and being too distracted by Jane's naked form- he gave up and jumped to the clearings' floor. She opened her eyes and covered her privates as best she could, knowing that calling out could attract predators.

"Jane." Tarzan said.  
Relief flooded her face, seeing her husband's smiling face.  
"Tarzan; I had thought I was going to make another naked run to the house. I'm almost finished dear, I'll be there soon." She said, turning her back to him.  
Tarzan's head turned as confusion drew his brows together. He had been gone for a couple of days, had she not missed him? Taking a deep breath, he started towards her glowing form. She had been here 6 months already, and he had craved her every single day. Thinking about her lips, her long legs and supple thighs, and the slight curve of her hips which led to... He shook his head a little, hoping to keep it focused. When he was close to her, she started to turn her head towards him, as concerned look spread across her face.  
"Tarzan? Is everything al-"  
He rushed behind her, enveloping her in his hold before she could turn her head. She gasped at the feel of him, his warm skin contrasting the cold water, and holding her so protectively.  
"Jane..." He murmured in her ear.

While she certainly wasn't embarrassed at him seeing her naked self as they were married, she wasn't used to him touching her whilst naked. Her breath started to come out in pants, and heat rushed through her body settling on her face, chest, and lower abdomen.  
"Tarzan, I.."  
"I missed you," he interrupted, "finding a new nest was hard. I'm glad it's close to home."  
She felt his smile against her shoulder, and couldn't help smiling back. She didn't know which home he meant, the house or her, but was happy either way. The last nest they organised was dangerously close to a leopard and her cubs, causing some injuries in their pack. Tarzan was leading until the next male grew of age, and so he quickly moved the group to the next nest. It was closer to their home this time, which thrilled Jane, but was hard to find. She could tell that the guilt of being so close to the leopards in the first place still hung over Tarzan.

"I'm glad; they were all starting to get tired." She remarked.  
Tarzan hummed in her ear as he nuzzled closer to her, causing a slight gasp to escape her lips.  
"Is everything okay?" Tarzan inquired.  
"Yes, of course." Jane rushed. "I'm just wondering why you're holding me."  
A concerned look marred his features.  
"Am I not allowed to hold Jane?" He questioned.  
"No, no Tarzan! Of course you can! I was just surprised that you would do so when I am naked…" She quieted towards the end of her sentence, her face blushing more than ever.

"Good," Tarzan murmured, "I want to make Jane feel good."  
Her breath stopped for a moment, the words sinking in, and their meaning playing over and over in her head.  
"Make me...feel good?" She whispered to him, turning her face as much as she could.  
Tarzan looked into her eyes, loosening his grip a little to give her more movement. He slowly brought her lips to his, at first kissing slowly, and letting her choose the pace. His lips were scorching and sweet, making Jane lose focus and become clay in his hands.

Tarzan's arousal soon became apparent through the loincloth, and had started to brush against Jane. She gasped but did not move away, so he deepened the kiss, holding her head possessively as she kissed him back just as passionately. He began brushing himself against her more, causing her to break away for breath and gasp, only for him to pull her back and slide his tongue over hers. The water cascaded down both of them, doing little to calm the heated moment, and making their kisses taste sweeter.

As Jane kissed him, Tarzan slowly started to caress her body, moving his hands up and down her sides and touching wherever he dared. He placed one hand on her lower abdomen, which seemed to make her kiss him fiercer, and with the other hand tentatively cupped a breast. Jane pulled away from the kiss, her breath short and her face dazed yet alert.  
"Do you want me to stop, Jane?" Tarzan asked between fast breaths.  
She looked into his eyes, the water slipping down his masculine face, and plastering his dreadlocks to his body- if he stopped now, she would be a mess of wanton need and love.  
"No."

With that word he grabbed her breast firmly, massaging it as she whimpered lightly at his touch. His other hand splayed across her abdomen helped to steady not only her, but himself. Tarzan couldn't believe he was finally doing this; touching Jane and hearing her little moans come out did more to him than he thought it would, and Jane was the same.  
She may be a virgin, but Jane knew how her body ticked, something she took pride in knowing, but she had never felt like this before, not even with her own hands. Lust was building in her, the lust she had tried to bury ever since she first saw Tarzan. She definitely wouldn't miss the men of England...

Tarzan lifted the hand on her abdomen, deciding he wanted to hear more of her voice, and cupped her other breast. She groaned louder at the contact, breaking her thought pattern, and pressed herself back into Tarzan's erection, eliciting a low grumble from him. She bent her head back again, offering her mouth to his as he massaged her, and his lips crashed onto hers with a possessive fever. She fought to keep up with his lips, knowing that he was a fast learner, and had become a great kisser quickly. His fingers started to play with her hardened peaks, making her moan into his mouth and kiss him harder. He broke the kiss off, nuzzling himself into her neck again, and preparing for what he would do next.

Moving one hand from her breast, he lowered it again to her abdomen, and continued down.  
He could tell she was slightly apprehensive, but she did not resist, so he kept going. His hand soon cupped her mound, causing her to tense up, and breathe quickly. While trailing kisses along her neck and jaw, he opened her legs with one of his, letting his hand cup her better. She moaned as the feel of him touching her, his heated fingers touching where no one but her had touched. Moving his hand, he brushed his middle finger from her opening to clitoris, making her whimpers louder and more erotic.

"Jane," He moaned, trying to get her attention, "you must tell me what to do."  
Jane nodded her head slowly, reveling in him touching her. She knew that it wasn't particularly the feel of his touch that was driving her crazy, but the promise of what it meant. Thoughts swirled in her head of courting, sex, and babies, all crashing together in a big mess in her mind, and causing panic to slowly drift its way up her body. Tarzan could only hear her breathing now, and was worried he may have done something wrong, or had hurt her.

"Jane, are you okay?"  
His hand was still at her mound, no longer touching, but just cupped there.  
"Yes, I'm..." She faltered, "Yes I...Oh Tarzan, I can't do this with you."  
She turned around to face him, concern and confusion etched on his face.  
"I know how much you want me darling," she said as her hands slipped around his neck, "and I want you too, but I'm not prepared to have a child yet."  
Tarzan's confusion deepened. A child..? Since when did... The answer dawned on him, relief flooding his body, and a smile returning to his face.  
"What?" Jane asked, dumbfounded.  
"I will not mate with Jane until she wants to." He said tenderly, while brushing her face with his hand. He was admittedly down about that, but knew he must wait for her acceptance.  
"Your father told me he knows you do not want a child, and I knew what mating meant long before Jane came. I may be ready, but if Jane is not, we will not mate."

She thanked her lucky stars for this amazing man. She felt a slight pang of regret as an image of them "mating" flickered across her eyes. His lips brushed hers, and she pulled him closer to deepen the kiss. His arms curled around her, wrapping her in his embrace.  
"I'll let you finish. Call me if you need me." He placed a kiss on her head, and began to depart.  
"Wait!" Jane caught his hand, which was almost out of reach.  
He turned to her, offering so much to her with just a look. Dragging him back towards the water, she looked at him under hooded eyes.  
"I need help with one spot." She said cautiously.

She turned her back to him, while moving his hand she had grasped back to her stomach. Reaching behind for his other hand, she guided it towards one of her breasts, and encouraged the massaging he had done before. He eased into her, cuddling from behind while stroking her stomach and kneading her breasts slowly. Jane turned her head towards him again, a deep red forming across her cheeks, nearly giving away her embarrassment. Before Tarzan could ask why she was blushing, she slowly perched one leg on a nearby rock, opening her lower area to the cold water.

Tarzan was stunned for a moment, wondering if she had changed her mind, but not questioning her actions. He let Jane set the pace, worried that his desire would scare her away. But as she brought his hand- previously on her stomach -back towards her mound, he knew she was not afraid. They both took a deep breath in, feeling his hand on her again, and the different sensation it caused given her widened stance. He groaned as she moved his hand to the most sensitive places, causing her whimpers to come back. As she swayed her hips against his ministrations, the confidence in her movement only made him want her more.

Jane knew she had made the right decision, and loved the feel of his hand against her most precious parts. She had gotten so into the moment that it wasn't until last second that she noticed Tarzan pushing a finger inside her. Her hips jerks towards his hands, the foreign sensation causing her to cry out in pleasure as her head fell back onto his shoulder.  
He bent at the knees, fully supporting her weight as he slowly pumped his finger in and out of her, and carefully avoided her hand which circled the bundle of nerves near her entrance. She could not have cared less for how she looked in this moment, knowing it felt too good and too right to be ashamed of. She kept jerking her hips towards his fingers, knowing she needed more simulation, more touches, more of him.

She reached her free hand back, grabbing his thigh and moving her hand upwards to his loincloth; she quickly released him, grabbing his manhood. He too started to move his hips forward, but with more precise and fluid movements. Like most things considered wild and animalistic, he reacted to this pleasure with a natural grace. She began moving her hand up and down his length, causing his moans to elongate and deepen. Soon the slow rhythm became too much to bear, and with a boldness not often found in her small frame, she moved her lips to his ears and in between pants whispered: "More...faster...".

He slid another finger into her, the friction almost too pleasurable for her to take. Her hand glided up and down his member faster, and their breathing became faster and shallower. She craned her neck back, offering herself to his possessive lips, and he gladly obliged. He crashed her lips to his, nipping at her bottom lip and exploring her mouth with his tongue. She too tasted sweet, and Tarzan knew he would never tire of her taste. The pair stood there, underneath her makeshift bathing station, pleasuring each other and gasping at the feelings of ecstasy building within them.

"Tarzan..." Jane breathed in between the passionate kisses.  
He growled in response, pumping his fingers faster than ever, and making her short moans extend. He followed her rhythm, thrusting his fingers inside her when her hand went down towards his navel, imagining burying himself in her tight wetness.  
The pleasure was almost too much, and Jane knew she was almost over the edge. Just before she couldn't take anymore, Tarzan's fingers bent inside her in a come-hither motion, pushing her over that precipice and giving her that pleasure she had been wanting for months. She moaned his name aloud, moving her hips throughout her orgasm, and pumping him harder than before. Tarzan soon followed suit, jerking his hips forward and gasping in her ear as his hot semen spread down the side of her thigh.

The two slowly came down from their high, Tarzan still supporting Jane as she closed her eyes and tried to regain her breath. Tarzan carried her towards the after-bathing blanket she used, and laid her on it. Bringing the edges to her wet body, he started to slowly dab the water away, while she lay making content hums now and then. She soon reached up to his neck, pulling him down next to her, and snuggling into his form.  
"Did that feel good?" Tarzan asked in a mildly concerned tone.  
"Hmmm." She hummed in answer.

Tarzan smiled at her spent figure, and kissed her forehead as she began to doze off.  
"Tarzan?" She mumbled.  
"Yes Jane?" He replied.  
"I love you."  
"I love you, Jane."  
They laid there in complete silence, listening to the peaceful sounds of the jungle around them, and the waterfall ahead of them.  
"You must remind me not to take those showers for granted dear." She sighed, nodding off.


End file.
